1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an alignment method for a semiconductor wafer cutting apparatus, more particularly to an automatic accurate alignment method to be implemented by a semiconductor wafer cutting apparatus for positioning a semiconductor wafer at a required position.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional semiconductor wafer cutting apparatus, positioning of a semiconductor wafer at a required cutting position is manually controlled. The manual control operation involves repeated tuning adjustment for accurate alignment of the semiconductor wafer with a cutter unit, and is thus inconvenient and time-consuming.
To overcome the aforesaid drawback, an automatic accurate alignment system has been proposed heretofore in U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,550. In the proposed system, two cameras with different magnifications are used to capture images of a semiconductor wafer that is to be automatically aligned. Although the proposed system can indeed shorten the alignment time period, the necessity of installing two cameras increases the cost of implementing the proposed system.